The Art Student
by 8Clarify8
Summary: She was always the shy student in class, she didn't talk much. Hell, he barely remembered she even existed. Except when his brother's dragged him to a Strip Club on his 21st birthday. Suddenly, he remembers her a little too well after that.
1. Chapter 1

**The Art Student**

 **Sonic the Hedgehog**

 **Amy/ Silver**

 **Rating:** T/M

 **Language:** English

 **Summary:** She was always the shy student in class, she didn't talk much. Hell, he barely remembered she existed. Except when his brother's dragged him to a Strip Club on his 21st birthday. Suddenly, he remembers her a little too well after that.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own the Sonic the Hedgehog series or any of its characters. Definite character OOC-ness, although I do try to conform them to this world that I have created. This idea is mine, the characters are not.

 **The Art Student**

 **Chapter 1:**

His finger twitched around his pencil, the name on the top of his paper sloppy compared to its usual pristine sharp edges and subtle curves. Silver Hedgehog. The youngest of the four Hedgehog Brothers.

He sat in his Art History class, sweat beading against his brow as he was trying to focus on the paper in front of him and his professor's lecture on some painting or other that had been lost in Earth's France during what they called World War Two.

But he couldn't.

He snuck a glance over on the other side of the lecture hall, where a pretty pink hedgehog in a burly over-sized sweater that was an ugly brown against her bubblegum pink fur, and the ugliest green beanie that sat atop her head.

She caught his eye and her eyes widened, she ducked her head towards her chest quickly, not quite realizing how close to the desk her face was and smacked her forehead right on it.

She winced and rubbed her sore head, her face red from embarrassment that Silver couldn't quite understand. He swallowed thickly and closed his eyes, stealing his nerves and calming his heart.

God he didn't even know her real name.

Only her stage name.

Rose.

He could absolutely kill his brother's for dragging him to that damn strip club in the first place.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Art Student**

 **Sonic the Hedgehog**

 **Amy/ Silver**

 **Rating:** T/M

 **Language:** English

 **Summary:** She was always the shy student in class, she didn't talk much. Hell, he barely remembered she existed. Except when his brother's dragged him to a Strip Club on his 21st birthday. Suddenly, he remembers her a little too well after that.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own the Sonic the Hedgehog series or any of its characters. Definite character OOC-ness, although I do try to conform them to this world that I have created. This idea is mine, the characters are not.

 **The Art Student**

 **Chapter 2:**

"No." It was the night of his 21st birthday and Silver the Hedgehog did not, under _any_ circumstances, wanted to go out.

"But Silv," Sonic, the older twin nudged his youngest brother and wrapped and arm around his shoulder. "It's your _birthday_. Of course we have to go out and celebrate!"

Scourge, Sonic's fraternal twin, joined in and grinned, wrapping his arm around Silver's other shoulder.

"Yeahhhh, c'mon baby bro." Scourge winked, his red sunglasses that sat atop his head moved with his brows. Silver watched the action before blinking and shaking his head firmly.

"No." He repeated again, shrugging the twin's arms off of his shoulders and turning around to face them, crossing his arms over his button down blue shirt. His little tufts of chest fur coming out from over the top of the undone button.

Sonic and Scourge frowned, eyeing the other before nodding in unison.

"Fine," Sonic shrugged nonchalantly. Scourge crossed his arms and soon Sonic did the same, the three were in a standoff in bull headed stubbornness.

"So the baby doesn't want to go out for his birthday," Scourge supplied, closing his eyes before shaking his head solemnly.

"After all the hard work we put forth, and the surprise that father even left us just for him- gone. To waste." Sonic followed in his twins antics, closing his eyes and shaking his head as well.

Silver's body tensed as he eyed them both with a mixture of surprised and suspicion.

"What surprise?"

Scourge and Sonic slowly opened one of their eyes as they looked down at Silver with similar looks of accomplishment.

A feeling of dread settled over Silver's conscious as his older brothers approached him.

* * *

Club Rouge.

Of course they brought him to Club Rouge.

The music was so loud they could hear it from outside; Shadow was already seated inside along a large half-moon couch towards the center of the room; of course Rouge, the club's owner and Shadow's wife-to-be, was sitting awfully close to him with her hands trailing along his inner leg as she chatted flirtatiously with some other guests.

Shadow had one of his arms around Rouge's shoulder and the other tense by his side with his fingers twitching every now and again, obviously not comfortable in the environment but sitting there anyways.

Silver stood rigid, probably even more awkward at the strip club than Shadow was. At least Shadow had been there a few times before- seeing as his fiancé owned the place.

Silver coughed into his hand, not looking at the nearly naked women strutting around in stiletto's that he was surprised they hadn't fallen and broken their necks with.

Scourge grabbed Silver's upper arm and dragged him across the room to sit him down next to Shadow.

Rouge grinned at Silver's red face, and Shadow had an almost sympathetic look in his eyes as he and Silver eyed each other.

"Happy Birthday!" Rouge called out, which in turn had a symphony of "happy birthday"'s ring out throughout the club.

Silver ducked his head, mumbling his thanks to Rouge.

"I'm not really… comfortable with all this." Silver braved a look round as he gestured, and he saw quite a few eyes looking his way.

"We know," Rouge nodded, looking at one of the girls and gesturing her over. The purple cat came strutting up, her head held high up and her hips swish swaying as she approached them. Her golden two piece outfit with a half skirt on the bottom fluttering up behind her as she walked, her top jingled with small charms that bounced against the underside of her breasts.

Rouge stood up and met with the purple cat right before she entered their small area, Rouge guiding her in. Both with confident smirks, Rouge's hand was on the small of the cat's back, while the cat stood tall with her hand on her hip, her tail swishing low and curling around her leg.

"Silver, this is a good friend of mine, Flame." The purple cat bounced lightly on her feet, winking at him. "She'll be keeping you company tonight." Rouge winked at him, sitting back down next to Shadow.

"Rouge, I-I don't know-"

"Flame," Scourge called to the cat, she turned and blinked her yellow eyes at him, "I believe my baby brother is rather thirsty, why don't you show him the bar?"

Flame nodded once, grabbing Silver's hands and leading him to his feet, walking him over to the bar.

Rouge gave Scourge and annoyed stare.

"Where's your guys' girlfriends?"

"Fiona is on vacation," Scourge leaned back against the couch and put his arms behind his head, watching as other girls walked around, giving him flirty looks and winks. He grinned after a few of them, watching them walk away.

Sonic was on the phone, and just waved his hand at their expectant stares.

Scourge rolled his eyes.

"Sally doesn't like the fact that this is where we decided to bring Silver for his birthday."

Rouge seemed to bristle at that, and Scourge quickly put his hands up.

"It's a lovely and classy establishment, Rouge. Really, truly, my favorite place in all of town." Scourge placed a hand over his heart to show his sincerity. Rouge gave him a deadpanned look and then frowned at him. "But some girlfriend's aren't happy that this is where their boyfriend's choose to be."

Rouge rolled her eyes at him, giving Shadow a quick peck on the cheek.

"I have a business to run, I can't be socializing with the costumer's all night." She stood up and gave a halfhearted wave to them, leaving with an angry bounce to her step.

Silver watched his group from his place at the bar, his chin in his hands as he tried not to look at the women walking around. He focused on his three brothers, and how different they all were.

He and Sonic were the closest, yet he and Shadow were the most alike. Scourge, growing up in a house full of men, was always the womanizer.

"You don't have to sit with me," Silver spoke up, looking over to Flame. She sighed, nodding.

"I know, but Rouge is the boss and we usually have to do what Boss says." Her voice was deeper than he expected, it was sultry, like burning coals. No wonder why they called her Flame.

"So who pick's your names?"

"We do," she shrugged, "a little bit of creativity we get to add to our character."

"Why did you end up with Flame?"

"It's the closest to my given name without actually giving anything away." She winked at him, and he couldn't help but grin.

"Is there any way I can know your real name?"

She folded her hands together and rested her chin in them, giving him a sly smile.

"Buy us a couple rounds of drinks and I may tell you a thing or two about me."

"I think I can manage that." Silver smiled, gaining the bartender's attention, and feeling like he could actually have fun tonight.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Art Student**

 **Sonic the Hedgehog**

 **Amy/ Silver**

 **Rat ing:** T/M

 **Language:** English

 **Summary:** She was always the shy student in class, she didn't talk much. Hell, he barely remembered she existed. Except when his brother's dragged him to a Strip Club on his 21st birthday. Suddenly, he remembers her a little too well after that.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own the Sonic the Hedgehog series or any of its characters. Definite character OOC-ness, although I do try to conform them to this world that I have created. This idea is mine, the characters are not.

 **The Art Student**

 **Chapter 3:**

They were 5 shots in, and _Blaze_ , as he learned her name, was kicking his ass in their drinking game.

He laughed at something she said, and she snorted and covered her nose with her arm as she continued laughing and trying to tell her story through it.

Sonic came up and ordered himself something to drink, smiling that Silver was enjoying himself.

"Good company, good alcohol, not a bad birthday bash, huh Silv?"

Silver sniggered, punching Sonic in the arm as he was red faced and entirely buzzed.

"Fuck off Sonic," the words weren't vicious, as he was chuckling and fumbling over himself as he laughed.

Sonic grinned and shook his head, grabbing the beer bottle from the counter and walking back over to the others. Scourge already having a rabbit in his lap as she sat prettily, one of the more modest of the girl's around.

 _"Alright, Alright! We had our moments to socialize, now let's harmonize! She's the prettiest flower in all of the garden, let's give it up for our brand new Rose!"_ The Deejay's announcement broke through the loud club music, Silver looked towards the speakers.

Blaze excitedly slapped Silver's arm as she turned around in the bar stool to watch the main stage.

"Ow, what was all that for?" Silver rubbed his arm, glaring playfully at her.

"This is our new girl, this is her first time on stage and I'm excited to see how she does." Blaze spoke easily, smiling despite herself. Silver raised his eyebrow at her.

Blaze rolled her eyes then sighed.

 _"Fine_ , I'm also mentoring her. Rouge and I are teaching her, this is her first time on stage during business hours, I want to see if she does well."

Silver watched then too, now curious at the newest member of Club Rouge.

She came out in low lighting, the curtains fluttering behind her so you only saw the silhouette of a woman. The lights flashed and you saw her there, a pink furred hedgehog in a red thong that shimmered. Her ears flicked with the loud music, but she stood confident, turning her back to the crowd as she lifted her long quills up to expose her back.

She turned suddenly, and strutted down the cat walk to the sole pole, her steps in time with the music as her hips swayed.

Her confidence was overwhelming for a new girl.

"She's doing well." Blaze remarked, taking her drink and leaning back against the bar.

Silver squinted as she reached the pole, her hand coming out to grasp it as she swung herself around it.

He knew her.

But where did he know her from?

He watched her dance, but no longer enraptured in her body's movements but simply just trying to place her face.

Not from work, he didn't recognize her from the company.

She slid down the pole, her movements almost graceful and looked rather easy.

From school? Possibly, he did go to a large university.

She wrapped her legs around the pole and began to spin around it.

Who did he have class with that was a pink hedgehog?

Her legs locked and her high heeled clad foot secured around the pole as well, she let go and dipped her back down, exposing her face.

Suddenly it clicked, when he was glancing around his Art History class he saw one other hedgehog sharing that class with him. A pink one, which always wore baggy oversize sweaters and a beanie that covered most of her short hair. She looked frumpy and shapeless and wasn't exactly a beauty that caught his eye. She was shy, and always had to be called upon to pay attention.

She was the art student.

Silver almost felt like he got slapped in the face when he realized that, and towards the end of her dance their eyes met. He saw her eyes widen right away, instantly recognizing him. She sort of stumbled, having to grip the pole to support her upright. He could see her cheeks getting instantly red as she slowly covered her nearly exposed chest with an arm.

She turned away quickly, almost running off the stage once her song was done.

Blaze frowned, finishing her drink. "Shame, she was doing so well." She slammed the glass down, patting Silver's shoulder. "I'm going to make sure she's ok, see you around."

Silver gave a sort of wave as she walked away, really wishing now that he hadn't agreed to come along.


	4. Author's Note

_**A/N:**_ Hey there everyone, sorry to get your hopes up for an update. I'll properly be in hiatus for a while due to some complications that have arisen in my life and other projects that need my dire attention. I'll try to be back as soon as I can, but I don't expect to update any of my work till at least 2019. I'm sorry for the inconvenience and I will try to be back sooner. However, I will be working on a few stories during my time when I can manage it, so hopefully when I do come back I can update and maybe even finish a few stories.

Thanks for being awesome readers, reviewers and favoriters, and thanks for understanding.

8Calrify8


End file.
